A wide variety of machines utilize a pair of pulleys having an endless belt extending therebetween including automobiles, drill presses, saws, etc. As a general rule, the pulleys and belt are provided with a housing which acts as a guard to prevent inadvertent accidents in connection with the danger associated with the nip between the belt and the pulley. A housing which encloses the pulleys and belt adequately performs its intended function. However, such housing is considered to a nuisance by the operators since it interferes with freedom of access to the belt. Access to the belt is often desired when changing the location of the belt with respect to the pulley grooves such as when changing speeds. Also, an enclosed housing adds to the cost of the equipment.
The guard of the present invention prevents the danger associated with the nip between the belt and the pulleys while at the same time is less expensive, and provides for complete access to the pulley at all times.